The invention relates to manufacturing a marking instrument housing.
Housings for marking instruments, such as pens and pencils, vary in design, construction and material. Pen housings, for example, can include one or more components and are often formed from a polymeric material. One common component of a pen housing is generally referred to as a barrel and typically includes a chamber for storing an ink composition.
One challenge in designing pen housings is preventing leakage of the ink composition stored within the housing. The ink composition is often maintained in the pen housing by forming a watertight seal between components of the housing. Watertight seals between two polymeric components can be formed using a variety of methods including, e.g., press fitting the components together, inserting O-rings or gaskets, applying a sealant, or ultrasonically welding a joint between the two components.